


Pretend

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Hardcore fangirling right now, I love this musical, I wrote this because Jared should be a better friend, Jared is a good person deep down (probably), Jared realizing he cares, Short One Shot, why oh why did i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Jared Kleinman liked to pretend that Evan Hansen didn't matter to him.





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are from the Dear Evan Hansen musical!
> 
> Please don't repost!

Jared Kleinman liked to pretend that Evan Hansen didn't matter to him.

He liked to pretend that he had other friends.

He liked to pretend that Evan drove him crazy.

But he couldn't pretend that Evan was okay. Because Evan was _not_ okay. And after seeing 'Connor's note' released on the Connor Project... _fuck._ He sure as hell didn't write that.

If Evan really did write that... if that was the note he said Connor found...

Jared had really been a shitty friend, hadn't he?

So yeah, he could pretend that Evan Hansen didn't matter to him.

It doesn't mean it's true.


End file.
